


Rose of London

by Watermelon_Elf_Yuida



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelon_Elf_Yuida/pseuds/Watermelon_Elf_Yuida





	Rose of London

Rose of London

 

A1【Harry Potter：苏格兰场警探】  
人们早就已经厌倦了那些光鲜亮丽的关于金腰带、关于梦想的拳皇争霸赛。  
于是，在地下拳市，越来越多的拳馆开始举办各式各样的比赛然后开盘赚钞票；观众挥霍着大笔的筹码寻求更具有冲击力的比赛，并试图用金钱赢得更多的金钱；而拳手，比起赚钱与享受厮杀，更关心的事情，是怎么能够从拳击台上活着爬下来。  
几千万年来，漫长的进化似乎并没能够让人类彻底摆脱基因中对鲜血和杀戮的兽性渴望。为了追求感官刺激，越是残忍血腥的格斗越是能够得到欢呼与追捧。  
仿佛只有疼痛才能够让活着更加真实。  
白炽灯的冷色光芒从吊高的厂房顶端直直地照射下来，带来一种灼烧般热烈的温度，酒精与荷尔蒙是能够轻而易举让人疯狂沉沦的催化剂。  
穿着性感比基尼的兔耳女郎浑身萦绕着混合了浓郁香水的Omega气味，香甜的信息素让空气都快要燃烧起来。她们举着下注牌，妖娆地穿梭在人群中，火焰般的唇印落在了那张塞进她们胸脯里的钞票上。布满彩色涂鸦喷绘的铁皮墙壁上贴满了各种花哨夸张的宣传海报，上面每一个人都嚣张得仿佛能够轻易打倒全世界。  
随着倒计时，拳击台附近的音响发出了如同爆炸一般巨响的音乐，DJ开始尖叫嘶吼，沸腾的人群声浪一波盖过了一波。  
Harry拉了拉帽檐，勉强凭借自己足够高大壮实的身躯挤进了人群。期间他抓住了三只想要伸向他钱包和一只想要塞进他裤裆里的手——还是Alpha的——他有些后悔因为惊吓过度没有直接将那个变态的胳膊拧断。  
在不间断的推搡中，他被迫挤到了离拳击台最近的地方，还来不及站稳身子，Harry一眼就看到了那个拳击手。  
他挺高，但是也相当的瘦，在一片光芒灿烂之中竟然有一种弱不禁风的纤细。他穿着黑色紧身背心和拳击短裤，露出瓷白色的手臂和小腿，左手手臂上缠着绷带，不知道是染的还是天生的浅金色头发软绵绵地垂落在额头，看上去带着点少年气的脆弱与纯真。  
他安安静静地站在围栏外面，周围的喧嚣嘈杂似乎都与他无关，正无比认真而仔细地给自己的双手缠紧了绷带，那双灰蓝色的眼底却盛满了根本不加掩饰的傲慢与自负。  
这种美丽脆弱皮囊下格格不入的嚣张灵魂让Harry根本无法移开眼睛。  
他的对手是一个两米多高的俄罗斯人，正在簇拥着他金发碧眼的美女啦啦队中，气势汹汹地摆出了健美先生的姿势，拼命向观众展示他抹了一层油锃亮壮硕的肌肉。他皮制拳击手套的关节处嵌着十颗亮晶晶的硬物，似乎能够轻易粉碎人骨。  
那个金发拳手终于慢悠悠地缠完了他的所有绷带，抱着双臂安静地站在原地，锋利的眉目间写满了戏谑嘲讽。等到对手无比花哨地翻进了拳台，他才在一片叫喊喝彩声中，懒洋洋地拉开围栏跨了进去，然后又不慌不忙地套上了分指拳套。  
这种比赛当然是没有裁判的。  
随着DJ尖锐刺耳的口哨声，剑拔弩张的气氛在一瞬间被那位高壮的俄罗斯拳手率先出拳打破。他的拳头迅猛有力，仿佛带着风声地袭了过来，金发拳手敏捷地侧脸格挡住了那个能轻易打飞他的拳头，随后瞄准对方的颧骨，更加猛烈地挥拳回敬。  
他显然清楚地明白拳头该落在哪里会有效地让人痛不欲生。  
握紧的拳头结结实实地一下子打在了对方没有戴护具的脸上，皮革打上骨头发出了剧烈的响声。对方一声闷响，却还是忍住疼痛，稳住了身形，一把抓住了金发拳手的手腕，趁他无法摆脱的时候，带着金属的拳套狠狠撞上了柔软的小腹。  
巨大的冲击力让金发拳手的身形明显晃了晃，对方抓住这个间隙，又拼命往他身上接二连三地补了几拳。几番搏斗，金发拳手终于挣脱了对方的束缚，勉强拉开了两个人之间的距离。  
他背靠着围栏大口地喘着气，开始有些摇摇欲坠，像一只快断了翅膀的金色蝴蝶。  
在一阵撕扯着喉咙的欢呼尖叫声中，Harry注意到那个金发拳手皱起了眉，也不知道是因为疼痛还是因为愤怒。他插在裤兜中的手紧紧地捏成了拳头，被他握住的手机坚硬的边缘勒得掌心一片通红。  
金发拳手紧皱着眉头，伸手将手臂上有些松开的绷带又缠紧了一些，突然整个人跳跃起来扑向了对手。他的速度非常地快，似乎在一瞬间就出现在了对方的面前，黑色的拳套带出一道暗光，牢牢地咬住了对方的下巴，凶狠而迅速的连续三拳砸中了对方柔软的下颚，一片尖叫声中，骨头碎裂的声音依然清晰可闻。  
俄罗斯拳手顺着他挥拳的力道倒下了，激起的灰尘遮天蔽日，模糊了顶部照射下来的冷光。有人开始倒数，整个拳馆的气氛在一瞬间被点燃爆炸。  
金发拳手慢慢收回拳，身上的背心被汗水浸湿了大半，浅金色的刘海随着他的动作，湿漉漉地搭在额头上，遮住了那双冷冰冰的灰蓝色眼眸。  
随后性感热辣的boxing girl爬上了拳台，在人群喊出“10”的瞬间，举起了他的右手。尖叫声和口哨声，伴随着零星的谩骂声霎那间汹涌如潮，淹没了整个场馆。  
金发拳手有些不耐烦地推开了几乎要挂在他身上的boxing girl，随意地拽下了手套扔给了在一旁等待的教练，一边撕扯着裹在里面的绷带一边咬着水袋灌水，让人沉迷的蓝色眼睛在耀眼的灯光下仿佛裹着璀璨变幻的星辰，平静之下沸腾着暴风雨来临前汹涌的卷云，胜利与欢欣掩盖下，蛰伏着蠢蠢欲动的暴虐残忍。  
Harry皱了皱眉，然后按下了手机的通话键。  
下一秒，一群荷枪实弹的警察破门而入，将整个喧闹的拳场牢牢实实地围了起来。

 

A2【Draco Malfoy：地下拳场拳手】  
Harry刚和拳场老板谈完，一转头就看到Ron怒气冲冲地走了过来。  
他一脚踢翻了挡在他道路上的一张椅子，低声咆哮道，「虽然我知道，哪怕把那个小少爷带回局里，不到一个小时就有人来领他走……」  
他冷笑一声，眼底充满了嫌恶，「现在倒好，我笔录还没做完，他的人就嗅着味道来了。」  
Harry眨了眨眼，顺着他的目光望了一眼不远处懒洋洋地坐在椅子上的金发拳手。  
他的肩上歪歪扭扭地披着一件西装外套，半阖着眼，任由面前穿着燕尾服管家模样的男人半跪在面前，小心翼翼地帮他打理着脸上细小的伤口。他手臂上绑着的绷带不知道什么时候被拆开了，光洁的皮肤上盘踞着一只缠绕着骷髅头的蛇形纹身。  
Harry认识那个纹身，属于活跃于伦敦黑暗之处无恶不作的帮派Death Eaters——他可是亲手将他们不少人送入了监狱。  
「飙车，泡妞，打架，现在这些帮派的小少爷可真够闲的。」  
Ron皱了皱鼻子，烦躁地一抹脸，「老天，Malfoy家已经穷得买不起抑制剂了吗！我一会儿还得去见Hermione，这一身Alpha信息素会让她发飙的。」  
「这不挺好的吗，因为那之后你会有一个火辣而疯狂的夜晚。」Harry揶揄地用肩膀撞了撞好友，「她可跟我抱怨过不少次，做到一半因为紧急任务你把她丢下什么的……」  
「操，闭嘴吧。」  
Ron忍不住爆了一句粗口，「我对你们Alpha间的恶趣味谈话没有一丁点儿兴趣。」  
Harry笑了起来。  
他的目光又一次不着痕迹地从那个金发拳手身上滑过，像是一条黏腻的蛇，正吐着腥红的蛇信。  
「不过，我总觉得我在哪儿闻过这个信息素。」  
Ron猛地靠近，扯着衣领露出脖子就往Harry鼻子前凑，「哥们儿，你来闻闻，有印象吗？」  
Harry愣了愣，还没来得及伸手将突然靠近的Ron推开，就被突如其来一声巨响吓了一跳。  
他们两人循着声音看过去，那个原本安安静静任由管家给他上药的金发拳手不知什么时候站了起来，泄愤一般地用手机砸碎了一旁的酒柜，从里面拿出了一瓶啤酒。他动作娴熟地掰开了酒盖，猛地灌了一口，琥珀色的液体顺着他光滑纤细的脖子滑落，即使隔着远远的距离，Harry也能轻而易举地描绘出那些液体滑落胸膛的痕迹。  
他感到有些燥热，抬起手扯了扯自己的领带。  
金发拳手面无表情地注视着亲昵地凑在一块儿，正无比警惕地打量着自己的两个人，几秒后，他又灌了一口酒，冷笑着伸出手冲他们比了一个中指。

 

A3【Harry Potter：苏格兰场警探】  
Harry将钥匙插入锁孔的一瞬间，意识到有人入侵了他的公寓。  
作为一个长期和最凶残邪恶的帮派分子打交道的苏格兰场特别行动组组长，Harry拥有着远超常人的直觉和警惕。他无声勾起唇角，一只手缓缓地摸上了腰间的匕首，另一只手若无其事地扭开门锁进入了公寓。  
吱呀一声，随着大门的缓缓闭合，走廊上投进来的最后一丝光芒逐渐化为细线直到消失。房间内无比熟悉的Alpha信息素气味让Harry的笑容逐渐加深。  
他装作毫不知情地抬起手想要去触碰墙壁上的吊灯开关，却在下一秒被从黑暗中迅速扑出来的一个黑影牢牢地按在了墙上，双手扭在背后，一只冰凉的手顺着他的脊椎往下缓缓滑落到腰际，无比挑逗地拍了拍他挺翘圆润的臀部，然后将那儿斜跨着的匕首和格洛克掏出来扔到一边。  
「警官，您的屁股真软，」  
「袭警可是重罪。」  
带着笑意的朗丽嗓音让Harry有些困难地咽了口唾沫，「Draco。」   
被称作「Draco」的入侵者愉快地笑了起来。  
Harry感觉到他靠近了自己，湿热的呼吸打在自己敏感的后颈皮肤上。他还来不及思考更多，一个冰凉而柔软的物体便轻轻地落在了自己脖间，轻轻地吮吸着，搭在他腰腹附近的指头沿着肌肉的纹路缓慢抚摸。  
随着暧昧的声响，房间中Alpha的信息素气味一瞬间变得浓郁起来。  
Harry难耐地紧闭双眼，睫毛微微地颤抖着，伸长的脖颈有一种献祭者的脆弱与可怜。侵入者的吻像是一头巡逻自己疆域的雄狮，不停地徘徊在他脖子上的腺体附近，尖尖的犬齿偶尔轻轻地碰到那块肌肤，仿佛一使劲就能轻而易举地贯穿那美妙的地方。  
「警官，您硬了。这还算得上袭击吗？」  
Draco的声音徘徊在他耳畔，那微微上挑的尾音就像是一把火，将他一瞬间点燃，「您不是挺享受我的服务吗？」  
Harry的指尖动了动，然后趁着对方得意洋洋的瞬间，轻而易举地挣脱了他的压制。他感觉到Draco原本缱绻抚摸在自己腰腹间的手捏成拳头砸过来，无奈地叹了口气，伸手牢牢地接住对方的拳。  
几个来回，位置互换。  
Harry气喘吁吁地将入侵者牢牢地按在墙上，不容逃脱。借着朦朦胧胧的月光，他眯着眼，勉强看清楚面前站着的，只系着一条浴巾的金发青年，不由得愣了愣。  
Draco虽然瘦得让人发指，但是身上该有的肌肉一块不少——毕竟是能在拳台打倒体重是自己两倍对手的人，那些充满爆发力的肌肉纹理漂亮而流畅。他手臂上的纹身沾了水之后似乎更加邪恶而诱人，浅金色的头发由于水珠的重力，柔软地贴在脸上，显得有些稚气，像是一只从深海底爬上来的海妖，清纯又勾人。  
那双灰蓝色的眼眸就这么挑衅又戏谑地望着Harry，似乎处于被压制地位的人根本不是他。他伸出艳红的舌尖轻轻舔了舔唇，原本冷漠锋利的眉眼间满是诱惑。  
Harry低声咒骂了一句。  
「你能不要光着屁股出现在我面前吗？」  
「那又怎么样？让你看一眼你还能对我做些什么吗？」Draco嗤笑地说道，「难道你还能把我操怀孕了吗？」  
Harry狠狠地咬着牙，Alpha信息素中若隐若现的甜味让他的神经末梢都在颤抖，「你真他妈想要试一试吗？」  
Draco眨了眨眼，往前一凑，将自己的唇落在Harry的唇畔，彻底将自己交给了对方。  
原本缠绵悱恻的吻逐渐变得疯狂火辣起来，等到Harry放开气喘吁吁的Draco时，翡翠绿的眼眸中盛满了愤怒。他低声地怒吼着，「至少三种鸡尾酒，龙舌兰，伏特加，还有啤酒。我操，你敢再多喝一些酒吗？」  
「还有一种酒你没有尝出来。」  
Darco说道，殷红的唇瓣又一次狠狠地攥住了Harry柔软的唇，「我们继续尝。」  
唇齿交缠间，那越发浓郁的甜让Harry情绪有些失控。他托住Draco的臀将他死死地抵在墙上，缠在自己腰部的大腿让他觉得制服西裤更加勒人。  
他惩罚一般地狠狠在口腔中的柔软咬上了一口，「谁给你这个权利，带着我的信息素就上拳台的？」  
「他们只准Alpha参赛，我有什么办法。」  
Draco微微阖上眼，任由Harry火热的唇落在他的下颚。  
「闻着我的信息素，你还能打拳？大腿绞杀你的对手的时候，真的不怕对方发现你已经湿得一塌糊涂了？」  
「废话怎么这么多。」Draco皱紧了眉头，伸手开始解Harry的衬衣纽扣，「你他妈的究竟还做不做？」  
Harry没有再回答了。他扯下了那条无比碍事的浴巾，将那个像罂粟一般诱惑又危险的金发家伙牢牢地圈在了自己的怀中。

 

A4【Draco Malfoy：Malfoy继承人】  
Draco裹着厚厚的被子懒洋洋地趴在床上，不停尖叫着的手机被他调成静音扔到了一旁。他揉着宿醉带来疼得要爆炸的脑袋，安静地凝视着只穿着一条牛仔裤，赤裸着上半身在开放式厨房给他煮夜宵的男人。  
「噢，方便面。」  
Draco无比嫌弃地撇嘴，一开口才发现自己声音沙哑得要命——他爽得叫了大半夜，那脆弱的声带显然已经彻底罢工，「你竟然让一个Malfoy吃这种东西？」  
「脑袋不疼了？」  
Harry将火开小了一些，拿起手边刚凉好温热的蜂蜜水走到床边，「小少爷，现在是凌晨四点，米其林餐厅早就光门了。」  
Draco冷哼一声，将Harry拿着玻璃杯的手往外推了推，「加冰。」  
Harry叹了口气。  
他喝了一口玻璃杯中的蜂蜜水，然后弯腰，碰上了Draco的唇。  
原本单纯的动作却因为Draco的刻意挑逗变得意味不明起来。等到Harry松开Draco，带出来的水渍顺着他的纤细白皙的脖颈滑落，让Harry的目光一瞬间变得有些晦涩不明。  
Draoc无辜地眨了眨眼，他的手仿佛无意识地擦过Harry的裤裆，甜腻的Omega信息素紧密地缠绕着Harry，「啧，真甜。」  
「我现在还很生气。如果你早上还想出门的话……」Harry警告道，「别在不是发情期的时候撩拨我。」  
「因为我去打架？」Draco歪着脑袋，有些不解，「我上次打架被你抓到，你可没这么生气。」  
「那些街头小混混可不知道什么是让人更疯狂的违禁药。」Harry的指尖缓缓地摸过Draco柔软的金发，「拳台上那些亡命徒可不在意你是不是什么Malfoy家的小少爷，他们只是想活下去。」  
「如果你真的想打拳，我可以帮你找一些正规的拳馆。」Harry的目光不着痕迹地瞥了一眼Draco手臂上的纹身——他厌恶这个，但是这个却也的确保护着Draco，「或者，让他们看清楚你的身份。」  
Draco无所谓地打了个哈欠。  
他并不想告诉Harry，他对拳击什么的压根没有一丁点儿兴趣。或者说，他对飙车打架也没什么兴趣，不过这并不妨碍他每次都能够无比精准地出现在Harry的任务现场。  
他喜欢Harry发现自己时诧异又无奈的表情。  
「谁叫我吃醋了呢？」  
Draco抬起手，揽住了Harry的颈子，一向傲慢又脾气暴躁的小少爷难得露出了像寻常Omega那样的顺从甜蜜，「你们警队的那个Omega离你太近了。」  
「Ron？」  
Harry愣了愣，随后苦笑着摇了摇头，「他已经被标记了。」  
「我不管。下次我再看到有Omega离你这么近，我就标记你」  
Draco无比凶狠地张开嘴咬在了Harry的脖子上，牙齿在腺体附近的皮肤磨了磨，「也省了我每次伪装Alpha还要用你的静夜和血的工夫。」  
Harry抿了抿唇。  
他花了极大的意志力克制住将金发青年重新压进柔软的床里的冲动——他受了伤，锅里还煮着面条——他像一个正直而绅士的Alpha该做的那样，将蜂蜜水放在了床头柜上，随后起身去将已经煮好的夜宵装盘。  
「你手机响了一晚上了。」Harry按着Draco喜爱的口味拆着调料包，不经意地问道，「出什么事了吗？」  
「想打探我们帮派的情报？」  
Draco用脚尖将扔在床脚的手机勾了回来，他看了一眼来电显示的名字，干脆利落地将电话又一次挂断，「很可惜，这点小把戏轻而易举地被机智的我拆穿了。」  
「我只是害怕，哪天被Malfoy家的人拖到泰晤士河沉了。」Harry说道，「毕竟，我睡了他们家最尊贵的小少爷。」  
「唔，那你可得小心一些了，我们家的狗牙齿可尖了。」  
Draco把头埋在枕头里，咯咯地笑着。他拿起手机，对着Harry的方向按下了快门。  
高大英俊的黑发男人只穿着牛仔裤站在光源之中，肌肉流畅，像是最骁勇无畏的阿波罗。他弯着腰，手里拿着刚煮好的夜宵，眉眼深情，是这世间最甜蜜的情人。  
Draco将这张照片设为了屏保。

 

A5【Draco Malfoy：Death Eaters】  
自从擅自拜访自己公寓后，Harry已经有一个星期没见到Draco了。  
他打过Draco的电话，在他经常出没的赛车场和射击馆找过，甚至乔装一番后去了Death Eaters的地盘巡视了一圈，但是依然没有找到那个坏脾气小少爷的踪迹。  
Harry这个时候才意识到，在他和Draco的相处之中，不用他花什么心思，那个金色头发的家伙总会自然而然地出现在自己身边。而自己在他不愿意出现后，竟然没有任何能够寻找到他的办法。  
无法控制一切的感觉让Harry觉得无比烦躁。  
但是很快他就不再有去找那个金发小少爷的机会了——他的时间被工作塞满了。最近Death Eaters教父Lord Voldemort越发野心勃勃，发疯一般地想要一举收复伦敦所有的帮派，每天爆发的冲突和斗殴让随时关注着这帮不安分家伙动向的苏格兰场头疼不已。  
挂在墙上时钟的时针已经指向了十二，四周一片漆黑，只剩下Harry面前电脑还散发着冷冰冰的荧光。他面前堆满了材料和空掉的咖啡杯，眼眶漆黑，胡子拉渣，皱巴巴的制服衬衣从皮带里扯出来，像是一只垂死的鬼魂。  
「作为纳税人，看到你这么晚还在工作，我感动得甚至想要给苏格兰场写表彰信了。」  
黑暗中突然响起的声音让Harry愣了愣，几乎快要以为是自己睡眠不足出现了幻觉。直到熟悉的信息素气味窜进了他的鼻腔，他才疲倦地摘下眼镜，揉了揉有些酸涩的眼眶。  
「我没记错的话，门口还有警卫和监控？」  
「你永远不知道，金钱是多么的美妙。」  
声音的主人从黑暗中走了出来。Harry这才注意到Draco今天穿了黑色正装，头发也被一丝不苟地抓到了脑后——他很少这么穿，作为任性又娇惯的小少爷，他向来厌恶这些束缚。  
Harry目不转睛地盯着他，Alpha灵敏的嗅觉让他很轻易地闻到了他身上沾染的其他Alpha的气味。这让他忍不住语气变得有些生硬，「你干嘛去了？」  
「我可是帮派继承人，偶尔也得参加参加聚会不是？那儿除了我可全是嚣张到不屑控制信息素的Alpha。」  
Draco走到Harry身边，自然而然地叉开腿坐在了他的双腿上，将脑袋埋在他的脖颈边，满足地吸了一口面前黑发青年被抑制剂压抑得极淡的信息素气味，「别一脸要和谁决一生死的表情，这些人可都不是你这个老实巴交的小警察可以招惹的。」  
Harry没有说话。他抓起了桌边的裁纸刀，随意划破了指尖，然后将溢满信息素的鲜血一点一点抹在怀中金发青年的腺体附近。  
洁癖严重的Draco难得没有阻止对方以这种方式宣誓主权——哪怕他们两人之间其实根本没有AO之间所谓的标记关系，反而宠溺地抬起手，揉了揉对方乱糟糟的黑发，「我给你带了夜宵。」  
「一顿方便面换来了米其林餐厅的外卖？」  
「Malfoy总是慷慨的。不过，下一次你可别想用一碗方便面打发我了。」  
「再加一个哈根达斯冰淇淋？」  
「唔……勉强可以考虑。」  
Draco笑了起来。被熟悉的信息素包裹让他一直紧绷的神经逐渐放松了下来，他懒洋洋地趴在Harry怀里，而Harry也维持着搂着他的姿势，将包装精致还温热的食物拆开塞进嘴里。  
Draco偏着头，看着Harry认真咀嚼的侧脸，突然开口。  
「我们离开伦敦吧，就我们两个人。」  
「什么？」  
Harry艰难地咽下了口中的食物，茫然地看着Draco难得有些认真的神情，「去哪儿？」  
「唔，说英语和法语的地方都行……西班牙语也成，我还会一些德语。」  
「等等，你有什么麻烦吗？」  
Harry将食物放下，皱着眉头紧紧盯着Draco，双手牢牢地勒着他的腰，不给他一丝一毫逃避的机会，「是……帮派那边出什么事了吗？你可以告诉我，我来帮你想办法解决。」  
Draco愣了愣，灰蓝色的眼底飞快地划过一丝满足。  
他的小警察一副为了他可以和全世界对抗的坚定决绝，这让他原本已经足够冷硬无情的心底一片柔软。  
「蠢疤头，逗你玩的。」  
Draco打了个哈欠，从外卖盒里拿了块儿甜点咬了一口，口齿不清地开口，「你不是快要年假了吗？如果你让我高兴了，我可以勉强考虑带你这个乡巴佬出去见见世面。」  
Harry显然不太相信，他焦虑的舔了舔嘴唇，「我可以帮你……你不要瞒着我，我会担心的。我可以保护你，真的，我保证。」  
笨拙又苍白。  
但这或许是Draco听过最感人的情话了。  
他眨了眨眼，然后抬起头，将勉强完整的草莓用舌尖抵进了Harry的口中。他的指尖安抚地抚摸过Alpha脖子后腺体附近的皮肤，忍不住用头蹭了蹭他的下巴，像是一只高傲又乖顺的猫咪。  
「我是Malfoy的继承人，我爸爸是Death Eaters的副手，谁又有那个胆量敢欺负我呢？只有我欺负别人的份。」  
他轻轻地笑了起来，语气中一瞬间充满了邪恶，「不过，我幻想你办公室的桌子和制服好久了，警官。」

 

B1【Blaise Zabini：掮客】  
Blaise在接到电话的时候正在夏威夷铺满阳光的沙滩，调戏穿着火辣比基尼的Omega。  
他瞪着响个不停的手机，即使知道这一定是麻烦一点儿也不想搭理它，但最终，还是恋恋不舍地摸了一把Omega柔软的胸部，连上了耳机接通电话。  
「即使你不接我电话，我也有办法找到你的。」  
毫无起伏的声线让Blaise夸张地翻了个白眼，「上帝，我在度假！你能让我一年哪怕有一天离那些阴谋诡计远一些吗？」  
对方这次竟然是出乎意料的直白与好说话，「五百万现金，还有苏格兰场一个月的情报。」  
「哈哈……赚钱这个事情，我总是全年无休的。」  
Blaise笑嘻嘻地往手边的香槟中扔下了冰块，不断向上漂浮的气泡炸裂在最顶端，像是无数破碎的梦想，「你想知道什么？」  
「Draco Malfoy最近接了什么任务。」  
「Draco？」  
原本懒洋洋的Blaise坐直了身体，狭长的眼睛微微眯起，语气在一瞬间变得有些危险，「Malfoy家的小少爷啊……我这儿可没有他的消息。而且，他和你的计划没什么关系吧，救世主先生。」  
「这不关你的事。你只需要告诉我，老Malfoy……或者说，Voldemort那个杂种给了他什么任务。」  
「你威胁我也没用。」  
Blaise拿起了iPad，开始翻阅他所知道的最专业的私人保镖的名片——虽然如果对方真的想弄死他的话，他雇佣一个军队也多半没什么用，「别费劲儿了，我不会出卖他的。他是我的朋友，最好的。」  
电话那头沉默了片刻，才缓缓开口，「你最好能保证，你只是他的朋友。」  
「什么？」不知道是不是错觉，Blaise总觉得对方有一种咬牙切齿的愤怒。  
「因为我是他的Alpha。」  
他话音刚落，像是要证明什么似的，一张照片瞬间发到了Blaise手机上。  
画面上是星巴克的角落，他青梅竹马的好友穿着印着海绵宝宝的卫衣，举着手机，正侧着脑袋去亲吻另一个黑发男人的脸颊，浮夸又甜腻的滤镜和贴纸让整张自拍充满了愚蠢又恐怖的浪漫。  
如果不是那头浅金色的头发太有辨识度，他几乎没有办法说服自己，这个从头到脚蠢得跟满脑子荷尔蒙高中生一样的家伙就是自己的好友。  
而画面上的内容……Blaise暂时已经分不清，这个被称作「救世主」的男人有了Omega，和他的好友竟然甘心将自己绑给某个Alpha哪条消息更让自己无法接受了。  
「所以，现在你可以将Draco的任务告诉我了。」  
那个冷漠的声音顿了顿，又威胁地补充道，「还有，朋友间不需要勾肩搭背，也不需要拥抱。」

 

B2【Severus Snape：Death Eaters】  
虽然Alpha对暴力与血腥总有着天性一般的狂热，但是Severus有一套独特的美学。  
他和那些年轻气盛血气方刚的小年轻不一样，对于像老派帮派一样端着把芝加哥打字机将现场弄得一塌糊涂，他显然毫无兴趣。他更喜欢潜伏在黑暗深处，蜘蛛织网一般，经过漫长的筹划与等待，在目标放松的一瞬间，将狙击枪的子弹无比精准地喂进太阳穴。  
透过瞄准镜，确定目标已经死得透彻，他无比悠闲地将枪管拆开放进了自己的提包中，然后慢悠悠地坐着电梯下楼，在街边自己最喜欢的一家咖啡店买了一杯黑咖啡，没有被糖分和奶精破坏掉的甘醇酸苦让他整个神经都放松了下来。  
然而他的好心情并没有持续多久，不停尖叫着的电话让他一瞬间捏皱了纸质的咖啡杯。  
他厌恶地盯着那个黑色的小方块，直到它终于安静下来才稍稍地松了口气。他拿起纸杯，准备继续想享受自己的下午茶，手机又一次响了起来。  
「我的确是凤凰社的间谍，但是我不是救世主的狗。」  
忍无可忍的Severus接通了电话，语气是毫不掩饰的暴躁，「所以，他妈的能不要一个小时五个电话的问我完成任务了吗？」  
「如果需要提醒，凤凰社属于我，教授。」电话那头的声音总是能轻而易举地点燃Severus所有的怒火，就和他那个混账父亲一模一样，「我有权过问您的任务。」  
「或许我永远不能够期待你学会谦逊。」  
Severus冷笑着，如大理石雕刻的脸冷硬而阴鸷，让人不敢直视，「好吧，任务完成。那么，你现在可以告诉我，这一切究竟是怎么回事了吗？」  
「我只是帮您完成一个小小的心愿罢了。」  
电话那头的声音依然相当的平静，仿佛那个大半夜打了十几个电话，火急火燎地逼着他答应抢走这个原本不属于自己刺杀任务的人和他毫无关系，「目标阻碍了我们的扩张，而您想要保护您的教子远离杀戮，这一切不矛盾不是吗？」  
Severus不自觉地皱眉。  
虽然这听上去很合理，但是他总觉得哪儿不对。  
毕竟，他熟悉电话那头的家伙。在他愚蠢的理想面前，他冷漠又决绝，根本不会在意那些毫无关系的人的命运。  
「你认识Draco？」  
「当然。」  
电话那头停顿了几秒，随后意味不明地笑了笑，「苏格兰场又有谁不认识大名鼎鼎的Malfoy小少爷呢？他每个月过来的次数或许比我还多。」  
Severus还是觉得自己错过了什么。  
但是等不及他多问什么，电话那头又开口，带着一丝让他无可奈何的示弱与撒娇，「对了，我妈妈问你今天要不要过来吃晚饭。唔……我爸说家里没酒了，或许你愿意带一瓶？」  
「告诉他，我只会给他带子弹。」  
Severus冷漠地挂断电话，然后拐进了街边的一家酒庄。

 

B3【Ron Weasley：苏格兰场警探】  
Ron端着一杯足以杀死他所有神经的速溶咖啡站在犯罪现场，面无表情地毁掉了几个关键性证据，然后将证物袋扔给了实习生，哼着歌走到没人的吸烟区，给他的女朋友打电话。  
「为什么每次我都要给那只老蝙蝠擦屁股！」因为在备孕期，Ron嘴里衔着一根香烟却没有点燃，「他那把改装枪的子弹全伦敦都找不到第二个，就不能老老实实换一把更普通一点的吗？」  
「Dumbledore去德国度假了，现在可没人能管住他了。」Hermione无奈的声音从电话那头传过来，「辛苦你了。我也不想你插手这个事情，但你知道，凤凰社那些老家伙聒噪起来是多么烦人。」  
「为了我们的孩子将来能生活在一个更美好的世界，这点麻烦可算不上什么，只是HR不定期的检查太烦人了，我还得想想怎么找个借口敷衍他们。」  
「我会帮你解决这个问题的，那边有我认识的人。」  
「如果你将掌握他们肮脏邪恶的小秘密称作认识，那苏格兰场大概没你不认识的人了。」  
Ron勾了勾唇，然后将烟扔到地上，有些烦躁地一抹脸，「不过，我们有多久没见面了？半个月？」  
「十七天四个小时二十八分钟。」Hermione叹了口气，「亲爱的，我很想你。抑制剂根本没有一点儿用。再过一段时间，等到这些麻烦事理顺一些，我们罢工去度蜜月吧。」  
「然后留下堆积如山的报告？Harry会杀了我的。」  
「我会帮你的。」Hermione嗤笑，「他的射击还是我教出来的呢。」  
Ron忍不住大笑起来。  
他突然想起了什么似的问Hermione，「对了，宝贝，我不是一直很在意小Malfoy身上的Alpha信息素味道吗？我总觉得我在哪儿闻过那个味道。今天Harry路过我身边，我才注意到，原来他俩信息素气味挺像的。」  
「你给你的Alpha说，你很在意另外一个Alpha信息素气味？」Hermione的声音让Ron莫名地感到了一股寒意，「Ronald Billius Weasley，明天我一点儿也不介意帮你给Harry请假。」  
「不是那样的，我是说……嗨，反正他是Harry负责，也不关我什么事。」  
Ron干干地笑了起来，有些讨好地求饶，「我今天夜班前还有几个小时，或者你愿意提前下班，和我一块儿看个电影？」

 

B4 【Hermione Granger：政客】  
两个小时的电影讲了什么Hermione不太清楚，她的心思全在怎么躲在电影院没人注意的阴暗角落和他的男朋友接吻。  
等到开车将男朋友送回警局，又讨到了几个临别吻，因为Omega信息素不足而暴躁了一整周的神经才逐渐安分下来。她一路开着车往回走，趁着红绿灯，随手带上蓝牙耳机拨通了电话。  
「你这次突发奇想地出手干涉Death Eaters的帮派斗争，竟然是为了一个Omega？」  
「什么？」电话那头的声音有些诧异，「谁说的？」  
「我猜的。」  
Hermione踩下油门，钢铁巨兽咆哮着超过了前面的车，「你信息素管理做得向来不错，除了床上，我不太能想到哪儿还有机会能让别人蹭得一身都是你的味道。」  
「总有意外不是吗……那家伙可比你想象中狡猾多了。」  
Hermione揶揄地笑了起来，「啧，原来忙活了半天，你还没有搞到手啊。」   
「对于一定会属于我的东西，我一直都很有耐心。捕猎的过程才是最快乐的，不是吗？」  
「既然你要在我面前装成冷静无情的捕猎者，那么就停止在推特上发那些腻歪的自拍。你是情窦初开的高中生吗？照片上那些兔子耳朵是怎么回事？」  
「APP上自带的滤镜和贴纸。」电话那头的声音无比愉悦，「Teddy教我的，挺可爱的。」  
「看呀，我们伟大的救世主已经沦落到需要他的教子教他怎么泡妞了，他还为此沾沾自喜。」Hermione翻了翻白眼，「和凤凰社还有帮派那些老滑头勾心斗角都没能够耗尽你的精力？」  
「生活总是需要调剂品不是吗。」电话那头的声音充满着愉悦，「对了，我明天给你安排了一个会面。」  
Hermione低声地咒骂了几句——她和美容店的预约泡汤了，又一次！  
「和谁？」  
「Malfoy。」  
「小的那个？」Hermione搭在方向盘上的指尖动了动。  
「别打Draco的主意，我会生气的。」电话那头的人说，「大的那个。他终于同意了我们之间的合作。不过合作条件我们这边需要稍稍调整一下。」  
「你自己去不就行了吗？」  
「他认识我的，我去了他大概会直接把我扔进泰晤士河。」电话那头的人轻轻地笑着，「毕竟我现在和他儿子谈恋爱呢。」  
Hermione被这个粉红气息浓郁的词弄得有些牙酸。  
她将车停在路边，检查了一眼自己的行程表，将空余的时间发了过去。  
「等到将Death Eaters还有其他零零散散的帮派吞食，伦敦的地下势力也将掌握在了我们手中。」  
「搭建最牢固的玻璃罩子，将最爱的玫瑰保护起来，碾死所有可能伤害她的虫子。」Hermione将高跟鞋踢掉，抱着膝盖坐在驾驶座上，打开的天窗外是星河灿烂，「看啊，我爱的伦敦是多么美丽。我愿意成为黑暗骑士，为了这座我深爱的城市堕落到底。」  
「难道不是英镑和权力吗？」电话那头很直白地戳穿。  
「你真煞风景。闭嘴，没人当你是哑巴。」  
Hermione踩上了自己的高跟鞋，重新点燃了发动机，「他还什么都不知道吧？」  
「黑暗会腐蚀脆弱的花瓣，他只用好好呆在玻璃罩中就好。」  
电话那头的声音很轻，仿若最深情隽永的情话，「那儿没有会伤害他的东西，只有我。」

 

B5 【Harry Potter：？？？】  
Harry穿着一件黑色的机车皮衣靠在墙上，棒球帽被刻意地压得很低。他无声地观察着不远处聚集在一块儿吵吵闹闹的暴走族，一边分辨着里面熟悉的面孔一边给埋伏在四周的组员发信息。  
他的信息还没有撰写完成，就突然被伸出来的一只手拽进了黑暗中。  
下意识掏枪的动作在嗅到扑进他怀里熟悉的香甜气息的瞬间停了下来。Harry无声地瞥了一眼潜伏在不远处的其他伙伴，庆幸他们没有发现他们的队长已经被不明人士挟持在黑暗角落里偷懒。  
「借我一点你的信息素。」  
偷袭者理所当然地说着，然后扯过Harry的手，一口咬上了他的手腕附近的腺体。  
Harry努力压抑着喉咙深处的呻吟，仰起头，微微阖上眼，感受着那股淡淡的甜蜜一点一点被自己的信息素覆盖，然后彻底变为自己的所有物。  
几分钟后，来人松开了牙齿，又挑逗地伸出舌头将上面的几颗血珠卷入了自己唇舌间。他抬眸冲着Harry笑，像是一只邪恶的吸血鬼，「作为回报，给你一个小小的情报。」  
「什么？」  
Harry自然而然地搂住了怀中这只吸血鬼细瘦的腰，还是克制不住思念地垂下头，将脸埋在他的脖颈，深深地吸了一口已经被自己气味覆盖得差不多的香甜，「如果这个情报不够让我满足，我会以袭警罪名逮捕你的。」  
名唤Draco的吸血鬼眯起了灰蓝色的眼睛，那便是Harry心中直径最小的海。  
「一会儿去找庄家，买一个叫疤头的参赛者是冠军。十三倍的赔率……唔，大概也勉强够你这个贫穷的小警察请我吃一顿饭了。」  
「所以，这是一个晚餐的邀请？好吧，我勉强原谅你的暴力行为，以及随意给警官取外号。」  
Harry眨了眨眼，却依然将人牢牢地禁锢在自己的怀中，「你这两天去哪儿了？你不是给我说你那边没什么事了吗？」  
「我父亲让我回去改纹身。」  
Draco嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，挽起了卫衣袖子将苍白的手臂递到了Harry的面前，「都2019年了，怎么帮派里还在流行家族纹身那一套？真他妈疼。」  
那只邪恶又阴冷地盘着骷髅头的蛇已经消失了，取而代之是一只头戴王冠威风凛凛的狮子，王冠上最大的那颗宝石上刻着花体的「H」。刚纹上没两天，皮肤周围还泛着浅浅的红，像是最诱人的玫瑰。  
Harry抓住了他的手腕，然后将唇轻轻地覆上了那个纹身，一点点吻过还有些敏感的肌肤。Draco不自主地想要抽出手，却在下一秒被Harry狠狠地压在了墙上，近乎粗暴地被衔住了嘴唇。  
他不过迟疑了一秒，便顺从地将手搂住了Harry脖子。  
等到他们喘息着分开的时候，Harry翡翠色的眼睛在昏暗的月光下越发的深不可测。被吻得有些晕乎乎的Draco轻轻地踢着Harry的小腿，「操，破皮了。」  
「这样，那些烦人的家伙才知道，你已经有人了。」Harry细致地吻了吻被自己咬破的伤口，「所以，我不得不将抓捕任务推迟了？」  
「别破坏我难得的放松机会。在我夺得第一后再将这些暴走族的小年轻都抓走，这耽误不了多久。」Draco报复性地咬了一口Harry的下巴，眼底闪烁着愉悦，「Weasley也在吧？你别管我，让他过来拷我，我要他亲手又给我把手铐解开。」  
Harry笑了起来，「别招惹他。他生气了可真的会把你带回局里关上48个小时的，不准睡觉那种。」  
「那你可得救我，警官。」  
Draco凑在了Harry耳畔，用气音轻轻开口，「等你任务完了，我可以载你一起去兜兜风。我刚买了辆新车，想要试试汽车引擎盖吗？」  
还来不及等Harry说什么，Draco就已经像是一条灵活的蛇从他怀中挣扎了出来，插着裤兜大步走出来他们这个没人注意的角落。在挤进吵闹疯狂的人群前，他突然停下脚步，转身冲Harry嚣张地笑了笑，然后抬起手冲Harry比了个开枪的手势。  
Harry非常配合地捂着心口窝向后一退。  
心甘情愿的爱情囚徒。  
「我的玫瑰，我会把伦敦献给你，这座城市将会是你最牢固的玻璃罩子。」  
他看着那个光芒璀璨的背影，忍不住满足地笑了起来。  
「那个时候，你就是我的了。」


End file.
